Don't look behind you
by Beywriter
Summary: On a drive back from an event there car runs out of fuel. Ray runs ahead to get more fuel leaving Mariah all alone. Halloween oneshot fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Don't look behind you  
><strong>

A car sped through the dark country lanes of China.

It was alone and inside were two occupiers.

A long haired raven teenager and a pink haired teenager.

The radio was on in the background playing music.

"I had fun tonight, thanks" she said.  
>"No problem Mariah" he said giving her a quick sideways glance.<br>Mariah yawned.  
>"Go sleep and I'll wake you when we get home, kay?"<br>"Sure?"  
>"Yeah" Ray replied.<br>"I don't want you to be lonely".  
>"I wont be lonely I got the radio if you don't mind" he said.<br>"No".

Mariah got comfy in her seat and allowed herself to doze as Ray drove the car.  
>They were returning back home to there village from a restaurant in a nearby town.<br>Right now they were about half way back home.  
>It had been a very good night.<p>

The music tone changed surprising Ray.  
>"This is Tyson Granger on another news bulletin, police are in day four of search for escaped serial killer Boris Balcov who had escaped from pris...".<br>Ray turned over the radio not wanting to scare Mariah and it was back to peaceful music.

Five minutes or so passed as they got closer but still they were roughly still about but they were still about forty minutes away.  
>Ray could feel the tiredness coming on slightly but he was sure he would make it back in time.<br>He slightly envied Mariah who was dozing to his right.  
>A smile crossed Ray's face as he remembered the evening but not letting himself get distracted.<br>It was one of his best dates with Mariah since they had been dating which had been one year tonight, they had been really close friends since they were about four years old.

It had been a great year.  
>Lee, Gary and Kevin were so supportive.<br>Ray heard the engine spluttering.  
>"<em>Oh fuck, not tonight of all nights<em>!" Ray thought and moaned in annoyance and checked the fuel.  
>At the moment he looked down the fuel reserve light came on.<br>"_Shit_" Ray swore in his head.

He was so sure there had been enough in the tank to do this twice!  
>There was a spare fuel can but it was empty.<br>If they ran out of fuel he would have to walk all the way home, get fuel, walk all the way back unless he could get a lift off Lee or Gary.

It went on for another ten minutes before the fuel gave out.  
>The car rolled to a stop, he was sure the reserve should have lasted longer and then he realized there must have been a fuel leak.<br>"_Oh no, stupid budget car_".  
>Ray tried to restart the engine but nothing and Mariah woke up.<br>"Ray, what's wrong?"  
>"Were out of fuel".<br>"You said we had enough!"

"I thought so to, I think there might have been a leak in the tank".  
>Mariah growled.<br>"I'm sorry Mariah, look, stay here and lock the doors and I'll go and get some fuel".  
>"You'll leave me alone?" she asked.<br>"I think we both know you can handle yourself" Ray smirked.  
>"Look I'll run, I wont be long, about twenty five minutes to forty minutes, keep the radio on".<br>"Please be safe Ray, I love you".  
>"I love you two".<br>Ray left the key in the engine for the radio and he turned the lights off.

There lips pressed together and Ray got out of the car.  
>"Lock the door" Ray instructed and closed it.<br>She locked the door.  
>Mariah watched as the figure of his boyfriend darted quickly into the darkness.<br>She sighed and got comfy listening to the music.

Mariah started playing with the dials looking for a different station.  
>"Ranger here for a sp..." the radio said as she changed the frequencies and turned back out of curiosity.<br>"Alcov...the man escaped several days ago and has only been seen once, lock your windows and bar your doors, don't be out alone, this man is extremely dangerous, he has been targeting women, in his time he cut up fifteen men and twenty eight woman have all been brutally slaughtered by this maniac before he was finally caught and sentanced to life in prison, please be safe and if you think you have seen him call the hotline, get a pen and paper ready because the number is 0558-1748-9987, the number again is 0558-1748-9987 one more time 0558-1748-9987".

Mariah continued to listen and was nervous.  
>She was worried for Ray's safety.<br>"_Please be okay Ray_" she thought.  
>She looked out of the windows looking to see something in the shadows.<br>Mariah remembered her cell phone and pulled it out of her bag, no signal out here.  
>She sighed and put it back.<p>

Mariah was still listening to Tyson on the radio fifteen minutes later.

"Nce again please if you see him call the number, he is a man aged fifty six with purple hair and wearing inmate clothing, if you are out along please get home, Police are searching all through China and this man is extremely dangerous, now I'm going to leave you for a while, if anyone calls in I will let you know immediately, I'm Tyson Granger on the late shift, your listening to CPBS".

Tyson's voice was replaced by music several moments later.  
>Mariah decided to get some sleep, she was exhausted after her night with Ray.<br>She got comfy and turned down the radio so she could sleep, her idea was that if she slept Ray would be back a lot faster.  
>Her breathing slowed down as she became relaxed.<p>

The fact there was a loose serial killer in the country unnerved her but she knew China was a huge country and the odds Boris was close was extremely slim to virtually zero.  
>"<em>Please hurry Ray<em>!" she knew he could handle himself.  
>He was a good fighter.<br>Soon she was sleeping with he head resting against the window.  
>Her hands on her lap.<p>

Mariah jumped awake as she suddenly heard a loud noise on the roof of the car.  
>"BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG!"<br>It sounded like it was coming from the roof.  
>She guessed it was a branch and turned up the radio so it would be drowned out.<p>

The banging continued.  
>"BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG..."<br>"_Ray...help_" she was getting nervous.  
>Ray had been gone about fifteen or twenty minutes, she wasn't sure.<br>"BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG..."  
>A shiver ran down her body and she closed her eyes and tried to focus on the evening she had just had with her boyfriend.<br>It was the perfect evening.

Her thoughts of the romantic evening were disrupted once more.  
>"BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG..."<br>It was a horrible sound.  
>A tear ran down her right cheeks as she tried to calm herself.<br>She tried to keep her cool and successfully talked herself into believing it was a branch blowing in the wind.

"BANG...BANG...BANG..."  
>The sound was still very unsettling for her.<br>She thought about going to investigate and reached for the locks but stopped herself before she could pull up the lock.  
>Ray had told her to lock the door, she would keep it locked.<br>"BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG..."

This continued on for about fifteen minutes when Police cars sped down the road.  
>She saw the lights in the rear view mirror.<br>Mariah almost screamed with horror.  
>"BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG"<p>

She saw the blue flashing lights getting closer and closer before they stopped around her.  
>"BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...!"<br>She saw police getting out of that car holding weapons and using spotlights from cars.  
>They saw he in the car and one pulled out a bull horn.<p>

"Miss...get out of the car quickly and walk over and don't look behind you" a police officer said.

She was frozen in horror.  
>"Miss, please get out of the car, this is very serious and come over to me".<br>"BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...!"  
>"Miss, please get out of the car now this is very important and do not look behind you".<br>Slowly Mariah unlocked the car door and opened it.  
>"Cover her!" an officer said.<br>Half way to the car Mariah disobeyed them.  
>She stopped and turned around.<p>

Mariah screamed in horror.  
>On the roof was a man with purple hair, his convict uniform was covered in blood.<br>And in his hands was Ray's decapitated head and he had been smashing it against the car roof.  
>It was clearly Ray's head and was the last thing she remembered before she passed out...<p>

"BREAKING NEWS...hello I'm Tyson Granger with an important update on escaped convict Boris Balcov, at around five o'clock yesterday now it has been revealed the Police followed a sighting near the City of Hu-Bei, the Police did not choose to release this information until now. Late last night around 10:42 Boris Balcov was apprehended but unfortunately not without the death of another innocent victim. Ray Kon age 18 according to his drivers license was killed and his head cut off, he was using the head to smash against the roof of a car which inside was a girl aged 16. Police are still searching for the rest of his body so far with no success. The girl who we can't name for legal reasons was taken into hospital for severe shock and hasn't spoken a word since. Boris tried to escape but a lucky shot from a police officer slowed him down and he is now in custody, he is scheduled to be executed tomorrow morning. My deepest sympathies for the families of the latest victim. I'm Tyson Granger for CPBS news..."

Author notes

Beywriter: CPBS means China Public Broadcasting System, I made up for this story. The story itself I heard years ago around Halloween and I improved on it a little and we hope you enjoyed!  
>Ray: Review? <p>

Story: Beywriter  
>Editor: Beywriter <p>


End file.
